


Quarantine

by virkatjol



Series: Adria [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam gets a call from Carolyn. He rushes to find out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> For Mandy to make her sad day happier. Even just a little.

When he got the call from Carolyn he didn't waste much time. Adria was old enough to watch her siblings alone now, at least until his mother could get there. He was in his car racing to the mountain in record time. In an odd sort of day he'd been working from home while Vala went in to join SG13 on a mission. The planet they were going to was once occupied by Gou'ald and no one had her level of expertise on a lot of things that they were involved with.

In no realm of his imagination had he considered that when he answered his cell that it would be Carolyn telling him that Vala was asking for him. But nothing more than that. 

That scared the shit out of him. Carolyn doesn't make the little calls, at least not normally… Maybe this time, she's more than just a base doctor, right? She's a friend. His heart is beating double time, he pushes harder on the gas pedal, accelerating way over the legal limit. There isn't much between his house and the Mountain. At least not normally. Vala likes to chide him that he shouldn't speed - it will take longer if you get pulled over - he can hear her voice in his head. He can also see the gleam in her eyes that reflects back at him when she speeds herself. She likes to claim that she's just better at it, which makes him smile.

He eases his foot back as the base draws into view. The gate man waves him buy, utterly familiar with his car, and he swings into his parking spot, the car barely in park and the ignition shut off before he leaps out and slams the door, not even caring if it locks behind him or not. 

Cam's feet pound in a swift trot to the entrance, flashing his badge quickly and heading straight to the infirmary. 

"I think that's a record." The lilt of her deep voice makes his heart skip a beat. "You were speeding…" The tsk-ing that follows that makes him shrug. 

"Baby." He finally allows himself to breathe. As a hand is suddenly blocking his way. He didn't even see anyone else in the room, just his wife. 

"I'm going to not take it personally that you didn't even notice my existence, Mitchell." Carolyn's voice interrupts his single minded mission. "Can't touch her just yet."

The look on his face must make Vala laugh before it turns into a fit of coughing. "What's wrong with her? How can I help? When can I…"

He looks over at Dr. Lam, then, allowing her to brief him. "She's got an infection. Possibly still contagious." It's then he notices the strange sort of plastic room she's incased in. "It's Asgard. Pretty nifty. you can pass through it if you're wearing the right gear. Completely sanitary and contained but sound transmits as if it weren't there." Does she read minds now too? 

"What gear? I need to see her." He's not going to be kept from Vala. Not ever. 

"Darling, just let her finish. I'm not really going anywhere." Her coughing fit seems to be over as she speaks so sweetly to him. Cam smiles at her before turning back to Carolyn. "I'll save you a snuggle spot." 

"Vala has what we think is a cold. A cold from another planet, so it's a bit different than what we're used to but we're fairly sure it's just that." Carolyn stops as Vala starts coughing loudly again, the hacking and wheezing overpowering the room. "If it's like our Earth colds, which we're fairly certain it is, she shouldn't be contagious in a couple days."

"So, she's gonna be okay?" Cam's a little embarrassed by the relief that's discernible in his voice. "You said I could go in there with the proper gear? Where is it?"

Carolyn leads him over to the little connected room and pushes in a code. "Once you have all the pieces on you'll be able to pass in and out of the bubble between this archway. When you're done in there come back in here and hit this red button, You'll be decontaminated and ready to leave."

Cam starts donning all the specialized clothes. "These Asgard are damn amazing." 

"Good for every scenario, no doubt." Carolyn exits the room, shutting the door behind her. "Call for me when you're done, I'll leave you guys in peace."

He's about halfway done when her voice, tired and sick sounding, now that it's just the two of them, beacons to him to hurry up. "You sped all the way here and now you're taking your sweet time."

The fact that she needs him makes his heart swell and a tear pricks his eye. "Gotta make sure I do all this right, sweetheart." He pivots while fastening something to discretely wipe away the moisture threatening to fall from his eye. "How'd you catch this bug, anyway?"

"It's a long story…" Her typical I-did-something-stupid-and-don't-want-you-to-know response.

The mask hanging on the wall is the final item, Cam pulls it on and easily passes through the field. "I've got no where to be…" Her hand is reaching for him and he hates that he has gloves on as he connects with her and slides into the bed next to her. "Got nothing but time to lay here with you while you get better."

"You've heard we have three children right?" She grins as she snuggles into him, he envelopes her and tries to transfer the warmth he knows she's craving. 

"We do?" He kisses her head, through the mask, it's just not the same, but it will have to do for now. "Mom's on her way, probably there by now. Told me she's free until we're both back." He starts rubbing her in soothing circles. "Now, how did this happen?"

She turns as a coughing fit overtakes her again, his palm caresses her back, trying to ease the ache. She happily accepts the offered tissue he's grabbed when she turns back to face him and wipes her mouth. 

"I didn't realize how deadly children can be-"

"Wait, you didn't? How many times have you stepped on Lyra's legos? You sure act like you're going to die when that happens."

"They practically sever your foot!" Her smile warms him, even though he can see this illness is exhausting her. "It's questionable if you'll live through it every time. Any way, I was just going to the orphanage in town because they said they'd heard of the Tauri that were visiting and I offered to go tell some Earth adventure stories."

"Those children now have no idea about what Earth really is about do they?"

"Of course not, darling, no one would dream of coming here otherwise." She kisses his plastic suit covered chest and smiles up at him. "Apparently the children were quite infectious and now here I am."

"Here we are." 

"It's a good thing I love being here with you." She taps his hip, trying to move him closer. "Although I'm against all these clothes."

He attempts another kiss with the mask and it fails just as the first. "Think of that next time you volunteer to go tell fibs to children."

"Perhaps." She's yawning against him, the drugs he knows are in her IV finally making it too hard to stay up. "This is still nice, though."

"Sleep my Princess. Tomorrow will be better."

"'Course it will." She yawns and slips down on the bed. "You're not leaving, right?"

"Not ever."

The End


End file.
